The Legend of Zelda: The Lord's Wrath
by Uchiha-Hiei
Summary: It's an apparently normal day in Hyrule, but below the planets crust a plot is taking place. Can Link and Zelda Stop it? The first of my zelda series


The Legend of Zelda: The Lord's Wrath

The Legend of Zelda: The Lord's Wrath

Three years had passed since the defeat of Ganon and Hyrule is at peace, but deep below the surface of Hyrule a sinister plot is unfolding.

"Its time", said the mysterious voice, "The time is now when Hyrule becomes mine, but first I need time, but at the same time I need the three spiritual stones to complete my plan". I will create three warriors to go and collect them." It spoke, "Come forth red, blue, and green gem knights, go and collect the three spiritual stones". The knights set off heading in three different directions.

"Boy am I hungry", said Link who was on his way to visit Zelda at the castle, "Good thing it's dinner time". Link shortly arrived at the castle. He walked in and immediately smelled food. He followed the smell of food all the way to the kitchen. He saw Zelda standing there. "I see that as usual you've followed your stomach", said Zelda. Link didn't say anything he was already stuffing his face. Zelda watched Link shovel down food, only stopping to breath. "Man watching you eat is making me loose my appetite", said Zelda smugly. "Mut up", said Link his mouth full of food. After they finished eating they decided to go for a walk though Hyrule field. As they walked through Hyrule field they stopped for lunch. While Zelda was getting out the food Link was looking at Death Mountain. Suddenly Link saw a red flash run up the Kakariko Village entrance. "What's wrong?" asked Zelda. "Nothing", replied Link turning back.

Meanwhile beneath Hyrule the creature was waiting. Suddenly the three gem knights returned. The red one holding Goron's ruby, the blue one holding Zora's sapphire, and the green one holding Kokiri's emerald. "Yes, finally", it snickered. "Lord Gaara there was no interference, we stole them with ease", said the gem knights loyally. "Good", replied Gaara. Suddenly the knights fell apart. "You have served your purpose." said Gaara. He then swallowed the three spiritual stones. Suddenly his body grew bigger, his skin turned gray, and he grew wings from his back. "HaHaHa" I am whole again. Just as Link and Zelda were finishing up the shy turned black and it started to rain. "What but it was just sunny, what's going on!" exclaimed Link. "I don't know" said Zelda. "Hahaha". "Who's there, come out!" exclaimed Link drawing his sword. "Well if you insist" said Gaara as he appeared before them. "I am Lord Gaara the king of darkness, and I suppose you are Link the Hero of time and you must be Zelda the Princess of destiny, well let's see if your power can match up to mine" said Gaara as he drew his sword. Link realized his normal sword wouldn't cut it so he drew the Master sword from its sheath. Then he used two gems he obtained in the twilight realm to turn the sword into the Light sword. "Zelda when I say three I want you to find a place to hide, okay." "Okay" she replied.

"Three" said Link. Zelda ran and hid, while Link fought. As their swords clashed Link felt some of his energy ebb away. He shook it off as nothing. Their swords clashed again and again, and Link felt more and more of his strength ebb away. "Huh huh huh", huffed Link. "Oh I see you've noticed that your strength is disappearing, for you see when anyone clashes with my Dark Blade some of their strength is taken away and even your Light Sword can not counter act the magic in my blade", snickered Gaara. "No I will not loose to anyone", proclaimed Link. "Is that so", said Gaara, "Well we'll see about that". He looked over at Zelda. "Hmp". Suddenly he flew over to Zelda and blasted her. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Zelda. "No Zelda!" yelled Link. "You hurt Zelda". Link's eyes began to pulse with rage. "Link" said Zelda as she passed out. Suddenly his body began to glow and he started to change. Suddenly he was dressed in a white tunic, his face now had red and blue markings on it, and his hair was now white. He had become Fierce Deity Link. "Well now maybe I'll actually have a little bit of a match now" said Gaara. Once again they clashed, only this time Link was in control, and before long Gaara was the one out of power instead of Link. "No I am the King of Darkness I can not be defeated." said Gaara. Link then walked up to where Gaara was lying and delivered the final blow. He cut off his head using the Light Sword. Once the sky cleared Link fell to the ground by Zelda and Link turned back to normal. Some of the king's knights found Link and Zelda and brought them back to the castle, and put them in the infirmary.

Two days later Link started to wake up. "Well you're finally awake" said Zelda who was lying in the bed next to his. "Uh, where am I?" asked Link. "Your in the in the infirmary" replied Zelda. Link smiled, but Zelda noticed he was distracted. "What's wrong Link"? Asked Zelda. "It's just, remember what happened to me when I fought Gaara and I transformed into Oni?" "Yeah" replied Zelda. "Well what if it happens again, you saw how I almost lost control?" "Well then we'll have to learn to control you when you're like that." "Yeah". And so peace returned to Hyrule and the spiritual stones were returned to Hyrule Castle. As for Link and Zelda, Zelda talked to her father and he allowed Link to live in the castle.

The End

Or is it?


End file.
